Love at First Sight
by CrazyFaucet
Summary: Yusuke's cousin returns to Japan after spending 8 years in America living with her father.Her mother invites Yusuke, his mother and a few friends to dinner.Nicole instently falls in love with Kurama.Can kurama trusther with the aura he senses?
1. The Call

BubbleWheel: hello people. I'm back and writing a new fic!

Yusuke: hope this is better than your last one.

BW: **EXCUSE ME**!

Genkai: I'll have to agree with the dimwit. It was removed from the site.

Hiei: Bakas', she's writing a new story. So she learned from her mistake.

Yusuke: I hope so, well, Why're sticking up for her?

BW: he just likes me, right? Right?!

Hiei:hn.

BW: So you don't like me?! sobs

Yusuke: he can't stand human girls. You know that!

BW: I'm no human can't u tell or are you blind!

Hiei: the onna's right......once again.

BW: Damn you Hiei! You are going to die for saying that!

Hiei: how?

BW and Hiei: start a glaring contest

Genkai: well, dimwit, Hiei, and BW, will be squabbling for a while so I'll do the disclaimer. BW owns none of the us. All she owns is a Suzaku action figure, some downloaded music, the movie and some pictures. Now to the story.Enjoy.

"Blah" talking aloud

'Blah'thinking

blah telepathic conversation

It's a summer afternoon and Yusuke went to school (voluntarily); his mother was at home watching T.V., as usual. While she was watching, the phone rang.

"Hello, Urameshi residents, how may I help you?'

"Atsuko! I didn't know you could be so formal?! It's usually, what do you want?!"

"HIROMI! I'm so happy to hear from you! It's been 8 long years! How's everyone?! Did your trip go well?!"

"Yes it did but we'll discus it all at dinner .I'm inviting Yusuke and yourself to join us."

"That's great! I'll accept the invitation. Sowherewilldinnerbe? Whattime? Andwhere shouldwemeet?"

"Wow! Slow down, and catch your breath. Dinner is at a normal Japanese food restaurant, the girls just wanted to eat authentic Japanese food. Dinners at 6:00pm and meet us at 'Ghost'."

"Okay, I'll tell Yusuke when he gets home. he voluntarily went to school! I'm so proud. He's finally enjoying school. well anyways. Talk to you later, Hiromi, bye."

And Atsuko hang up the phone and went back to watching T.V.

About a half and hour later, Yusuke gets home form school. Walks in the house, and cleans his shoes on the welcome mat.

"Hey, ma, I'm home." yelled a very annoyed and angry Yusuke. "Botan has to stay here. Her house is being renovated, and she has no where to stay, so she'll be here for a couple weeks."

"That's fine, oh and you wouldn't believe whose back in town!"Atsuko very excited about the matter.

"Ma, I'm not up to it guessing. The stupid teachers pissed me off again. So just tell me." Yusuke said even more annoyed then before.

"Hello, Mrs. Urameshi." said a very cheerful Botan, as she poked her head in the door frame.

"Hello, as I was saying. Your Aunt Hiromi and her family have moved back into town, and invited to dinner!"

"Ma your serious?"

Atsuko nods her head. "Yep, she called 30 min. ago"

"That's awesome, but what about Botan?"

"I don't know." she said lighting a cigarette "Here's their phone number so call them back and ask if you can bring a friend." she answered.

He swiftly grabs the number out of her hands and goes to his room and puts his bag down on his desk, and sits in his comfy, cushioned swirl chair.

"What was that all about?" asked a quiet curious Botan.

"My aunt Hiromi and her family went to go live in Ohio, 8 years ago. Nicole is her youngest daughter and is like a sister to me, even if she's a year older than me. She has an older sister named Kazumi also." Yusuke explained.

"Why did she go to live in Ohio?" Once again having her curiosity getting the better of her.

Yusuke starts to unpack his school bag while explaining to Botan.

"Her father is American and her mother is Japanese. So they went to go live with him, because of his job still being over there. That's why her name is Nicole because her father choose it, and her mother choose her older sister."

"That explains that so, do you have a picture of her?"Botan asked

Yusuke looks at Botan strangely

"Of course I've got a picture. I've known Nicole my ENTIRE LIVE! She's not like I've never met the girl!" He exclaimed

Yusuke walks over to his closet, opens it, and rummages though some stuff and Yusuke's things are, literately, flying out of his closet doors. Finally finds a quite dusty book. He wipes the dust off with his sleeve.

"You have a photo album!?" questioned a giggling Botan.

"Where do you think I keep all my pictures of the gang pictures we take?"

"Oh right." she said

Yusuke flips a couple of pages in the album looking for a good picture of his cousins.

"Here." he points to the fairly clear picture of two little girls.

In the picture are two girls one 7 years old and the other was 10.

The 7 year old had short brown hair that was tied up in pigtails; her eyes were a soft hazel color. At that time she was wearing a plain red t- shirt, black skirt, with a pair of black tennis shoes. The 10 year old had long hazel color hair, golden colored eyes, and she was wearing a long white baggy t-shirt black shorts and blue running shoes.

"So which ones which?" questioned the ferry girl.

"Nicole's the one in the red t-shirt and Kazumi, her older sister in the one in the white t-shirt. Do I have to explain everything to you, Botan." he said a little pissed off now.

"Oh, they look like such darlings, Nicole with her hair in pigtails and Kazumi acting like she's cool." Botan explained.

Then Yusuke bursts into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that ......that......"

"That........"

"That Kazumi is **far **from **cute**." Yusuke twitches a little. "She's a lot like Shizuru just Kazumi doesn't have much of a good side."

"Oh. Well aren't you going to call........."Botan said before the phone rang.

"I'll get it." said Yusuke running to the phone. "Hey it's Yusuke!"

"Holy Cheese........ NICOLE!?" After that Yusuke nods his head..... ...... a lot, and says yes a lot too.

"Okay I'll call some of my friends, thanks see ya later. Sayonara." and Yusuke hangs up the phone.

"I'm guessing that was Nicole?" said Botan knowing it was but just to make sure it was her.

"Yep, and she asked me to invite 3 other friends, 2 other including you, Botan."

"So let's think whose available tonight? Kuwabara's on vacation...........Nicole's calling Keiko........." said Yusuke not realizing he was talking to himself out load.

"Nicole knows Keiko?"

"Yes, Keiko came over a lot while Nicole was over. How do you think Keiko was so prepared for school?"

"I see." said Botan understanding. "Anyways how about inviting Kurama and Hiei?

Kurama should have his homework done by know and Hiei must be extremely bored." she explained.

"That sounds okay. Hiei might not want to come but I'm sure Kurama will get him to come some how." Yusuke shrugged.

So Yusuke phoned up Kurama and told him about the plans.Kurama accepted the invitation.Yusuke told him to meet him and Hiei outside Yusuke's building at 5:35, and Yusuke hung up the phone.

"Their coming." announced Yusuke.

"So we should start to get ready, and get out our school clothes."

Said Botan.

At 5:35

Yusuke looks at his watch. "Why aren't they here yet, Kurama is never late for anything." he asked a little perturbed.

10 minutes later.

"Sorry we're late. It took a while to persuade Hiei to come." said a teen with long rose red hair and elegant green eyes. Wearing a long, neat, yellow costume, with teal pants and a white long sleeve top.

"Hn. Who cares its better then sitting around and trying to talk to his grandmother."

said a short guy who had spiky black hair with a white starburst, and blood red eyes. He was wearing his signature white scarf, a white tank top, 2 white belts and black pants.

"How about we head off now. We'll talk later come on." said Yusuke trying to hurry everyone up so his impression on Nicole was good.

BW: how was it?

Yusuke: Damn, I'm so OOC!

BW: Damn right you are. I'll make sure your more in character.

Yusuke: Anyways who the hell is.......Nico BW covers mouth

BW: anyways, Hiei won the glaring contest, and ignore Yusuke he's being his dimwitted self.

Genkai: please Review! sigh I need a new job.


	2. Dinner with Friends and Family

BubbleWheel: Hey I'm back and writing chapter2!!!!!!!! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but, I've got writers block and trying very hard to think of this chapter. For the disclaimer well it's self-explanatory, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh, and I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my story. Enjoy!

"blah"conversation

'Blah'thinking

Blahtelepathic conversation

Yusuke, his friends, and mother are now on their way to the restaurant where they are meeting up with Nicole and her family. The guys and Botan decide to walk, since there are not enough seats in Atsuko's car.

"So how'd you get Hiei to come?" asked Yusuke, to Kurama that started to snicker a little.

"Stop laughing now, fox! It's not funny!" yelled Hiei threatening to kill Kurama.

"It's not to anyone's concern. It's minor and to be never brought up again." Kurama said as his snickering fit came to a close.

As they continued to walk Botan felt eyes staring at them. She slow turned her head to see what was behind them then..........

"Ahem am I the first one to notice but, Jin and Touya are behind us." said Botan.

All except Botan look behind them and jump at least 10 feet forward.

"You two scared me, don't you know you could tap someone on the shoulder and say 'hello'. Why are you guys in ningen-kai, and not in Makai?" Yusuke said giving them a heads up for next time.

"Well, Jin and I, found a 'condo' in there area and are going to live there, it's located on the top floor, it's what you humans call a 'penthouse'. Lots of light, and space. Right now, were on our way to Jin's 'girlfriends' house for dinner." Touya explained.

"Oh, I didn't know you have someone special to you, Jin. What is she like?" asked Botan.

"I'm so happy you asked, she's sweet, kind, is a good portion of the time as bright and cheerful as the sun unless you step on her tail. She is the most gorgeous girl I've seen in my entire life. With her tail swinging side to side, her black car ears always twitching, and last but not least the those violet eyes of hers, when I look into them it is like floating in the winds with my hand in hers with no chance of ever letting go." Jin answered, as his ears started wiggling non-stop

"She sounds like the prefect girl, but the description is quite similar to someone I knew?" Kurama murmured

"How about you and your girlfriend come over to my place for pizza, on Saturday night" Yusuke asked Jin "so we can get to meet her. Touya, Kurama and Hiei you're also invited to come."

"Sure why not." the four demons said in a unison. And they continue on there way.

A couple blocks and a few intersections and a car almost hitting Hiei, the guys, and Botan, find themselves at the front of the restaurant. "Wow!" Botan exclaimed as she looked up at the building. That was the second tallest thing she had ever seen besides the Tokyo tower

"One, of the most popular restaurant in all of Tokyo. It is almost impossible to get a reservation here." Kurama explained to Hiei and Botan.

"So this friend of yours must have some money, right Yusuke?" asked Hiei knowing the possible answer would be yes.

"Her mother can afford to leave in America for 8 years of course she as money, for a second I thought maybe there was a slight chance **a second kuwabara **was here, the question was so stupid." said Yusuke not realizing what he just said.

"Do not compare me to that annoying fool you call a friend!!!!!!" exclaimed Hiei as he started to unsheathe his katana.

Before any sort of beating or death could occur, Yusuke hear his name being called, as he turned around he saw Keiko running towards him.

"Keiko, you have just saved my life or 6 weeks in a cast."

"What took you so long to get here, Nicole, Kazumi, Hiromi ,Atsuko, Dallas, Amber and I have been waiting for you 4 to arrive for about 45 mins!"Keiko yelled and making a huge commotion and having a certain Kitsune and Ferry girl think twice about how they became friends with these people/ demons.

"Who's Amber?" asked Yusuke?

"Your worst enemy from school now let's go!" Keiko exclaimed, as she started to drag him through the doors.

"What how does she know Amber!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled

"It's not important Hiei, you can killYusuke later." said Botan she started to watch a crowd of people starting to form.

Inside the restaurant, they saw waiters and waitresses running around trying to get everyone their food. It seemed like no on was working today. As they were walking through the aisles Botan saw one of her friends from spirit world. They were already late meeting Nicole that she had no time to even say hello.

When they got to the table Yusuke was in total shock, not just Nicole and how much she grew but the fact that Yusuke's worst enemy was here, and glared at her.With her large brown glaring at him. Her usually long brown hair was tided into a tight pony tail and she looked very neat compared to her usual fashion of being a mess, and she was drinking a glass of water while glaring at him.

'So Keiko was right.' Yusuke thought as he continued to glare.

After glaring about 30 seconds he turned to Nicole. Her face was in total shock, as she sat there with her finger shacking.

"Oh my lord........Yusuke's so **SHORT!" **Nicole screamed, as she pointed at Hiei instead Yusuke. At this moment if Kuwabara was here, there would have been 2 laughing idiots on the floor. From everyone one else, that knew which one was the real Yusuke, you either heard a snicker or a giggle. Well of course Hiei wasn't laughing, as if Yusuke hadn't gotten mad before, this had certainly taken the cake. So Hiei was now really, really, REALLY, pissed off.

"Baka Onna, I'm not Yusuke. The idiot on the floor is." Hiei said as he natural pointed to the man laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Hiei, don't be mean........."Botan started before a finger went up to tell be quiet.

"So that's your name, Hiei, Hm, the name sounds familiar," Kazumi said as she took a sip of her martini, and smirked at him. He just turned away.

"Hn. Mistakes are made, but never test my patience again, or you will suffer the consequences." He said.

"I guess your sister has made a good impression on him, hello, I'm Shuichi Minamino." said Kurama as he held out his hand, for them to shake on their first meeting. 'That's interesting .......... her hand has aura pouring out of it.' he thought as his hand came in contact with hers. 'She's a good looking young lady, and at her age still quite thin too' he thought

"Nice to meet you, anyways, can you help Yusuke up off the floor and get sitting down so we can order and get to know each other." suggested Nicole.

Kurama did as he was asked, they all sat down, and it was rectangular table. After about 5 minutes at looking at the menu, a waitress came to take there order. Everyone except had something light, accept Yusuke, Nicole, Kazumi and Hiromi, they ordered the all you can eat sushi. As the four of them ate, their friends and family member looked at them, they had lost their appetite. So they started a conversation, Amber started to talk to Botan and Keiko as she never took her glaring eyes off Yusuke. Hiei just sat there, but listening to Kurama and Dallas's conversation, about Dallas very unnatural hair colour of blonde and green. He knew if he did anything stupid or impolite, Kurama would blurt out to everyone about the kitten he was given and how he enjoys having it around and the 'cat naps' they take together.

The four soon finished their 'all you can eat sushi', it was about 9 o'clock.

By the time they paid the bill it was 9: 28pm, and for most of them it was a school night.

"I'm really sorry everyone it took us so long, I hope you all got to know each other." Nicole apologized.

"Don't worry, we made small talk, I know we'll get together some other time, right?" asked Amber egger to see Botan again soon.

"That's good, well if it's okay with you guys how about we meet Sunday? We'll have a picnic in the park on a picnic, at around, 12:30 pm."Stated Nicole.

"Yep, were available, Sunday 12:30 pm." Botan Volunteered, she turns to look back at her friends "If that's okay with you 3 I know Yusuke probably has nothing planned for Sunday, right?" Botan asked will she gave him a 'if- you- don't- I'll-kill you' look.

"Okay so Sunday it is......." Said Yusuke quite nervous, that if he said no the look on Botan's face would be acted out in reality.

"Alright then we'll see you all Sunday, have a nice day tomorrow." Nicole said as Amber, Dallas, Kazumi, and her self waved good bye, and went the opposite way as their new friends went.

Atsuko drove Keiko, Botan and Yusuke home, and she left the Kurama and Hiei to walk.

Kurama headed home with Hiei, walking next to him. For most of the walk home Kurama walked with his head slightly down, staring at his hand.

"I know what you're thinking about, Fox. It's Nicole and the aura you felt out of her own hand when you touched it." said Hiei

"Yes, your right about how strange it feels. To have someone's aura pouring out which could affect their life energy and all they do in return is smile sweetly at you." Kurama said not bothering to re direct his staring off his hand. "I know you find Kazumi an interesting girl but your fond of Botan, and I know Botan is fond of you so some advice play it safe around them let Botan know she has a chance." Kurama finished as he walked up to his front door, and when he opened it, his mother was right there and hugged him tight.

"I was so worried something happened to you Shuichi." Shrori sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright mom, I'm home, my friends just finished dinner a little late, but I'm fine, please don't worry about me everything will work out if something happened, you should get your rest." Kurama said. His mother nodded, and she walked up the stairs, wiping her tears away.

"hn.' was all Hiei said before he walked away, and hopped into his favourite tree right in front of Kurama's house.

'Sometimes he can be so understanding of others feeling." Kurama thought as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, for a good nights sleep.

(Over at Nicole's house)

"Wasn't that Shuichi, a hunk his long red hair, those sparkling green eyes of his, I've never seen a man so muscular or gorgeous in my entire life." Hiromi said excitedly" and I've lived in 3 different countries!"

"Yes, I know what you mean, he looks so smart, cool and calm." noted Kazumi in a cool tone.

Nicole said nothing on the subject.All she was doing was looking at her hand and in her mind played Kurama's, words to her in her head over and over. "I guess your sister made a good impression on him, Hello I'm Shuichi Minamino" he said

"Hello? Nic, time to come back to reality." Kazumi said as she snapped her fingers in sister's face ear. "You were thinking about Shuichi weren't you." she said with a sly look on her face.

"No I wasn't." Nicole started too argued as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes you were, now get to bed you get to start your new school tomorrow, darling, you don't want to be late do you." said Hiromi.Nicole shook her head, and ran up stairs.

She changed into her favourite night shirt. The one with Robin on it.

then she climbed into bed. She read for about 20 minutes then turned off the light.

"I think I've fallen in love." were her last words before she fell into a deep sleep.

BubbleWheel: so what did you think? I know it's short but I have more to accomplish next chapter. Her night shirt is Witch Hunter Robin, just to make sure everyone knows which Robin I was talking about. Please read and review, and once again thank you for reviewing! ï


	3. Life Will Never Be the Same

_BubbleWheel: thank you everyone for reviewing this story, Thank you Littlepup, especially for the praise, now to the disclaimer, I have fun writing stories about the characters and the story is not to be sold with their names. Enjoy the story!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning, at the Minamino household. The sun shined through the open window of Kurama's bed room. It had woken the sleeping fox demon. Once awake he automatically would follow his daily routine. His bed would be made so neatly a pin could bounce off. He would get changed into a clean school uniform, and then downstairs to make a quick breakfast. That's exactly what he did, except that this morning when he arrived in the kitchen waiting for him were pancakes and toast prepared by his grandmother.

"Good morning, did you have a nice restful night, Shuichi?" asked a fairly thin lady. Not only was she thin but Grandmother was of medium height, long dark brown hair tied up in a bun, and sweet blue eyes. Though she was in her seventies she looked much younger than her age.

"Good morning, I did have a nice rest thank you for asking. It's a change not to be making breakfast in the morning." he said smiling

"I'm glad to hear it, now how about you sit down, it's only 7:05 a.m., and you have time to eat. Don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I do, school doesn't start until 7:40 am." he explained, as he pulled a chair away from the table to sit. She placed a plate in front of him.

'He's such a sweet boy, I wonder if he has himself a girlfriend?' she thought curiously to herself. Then sighed and continued with breakfast.

Over at Nicole's house it was peaceful. The entire household including the maids and Kazumi were calm. Nicole, on the other hand, had been up since 6:30 am. She was excited about her first day at a Japanese high school. She really did miss it here, especially the Sakura trees. Sitting under them on a clear evening, having a cup of cider. It was bliss.

Then she noticed her sister standing in the door way of her room, wearing an over sized red sweatshirt with flared blue jeans and white running shoes. She looked like a typical casual American girl.

"What are you doing at my doorway, Kazumi? Why don't you leave and go do something else or is bugging me all to have to do with your time right now." she said bitterly.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're late for school. Its 7:45." she remarked. "I just thought you would like to know." she said as she turned and walked away.

Nicole had no clock in her room. It would help her get up earlier but in would just interrupt her sleep. She flew down stairs stuffing her school schedule in her bag and dashed out the front door of her house. What she didn't know was that Kazumi tricked her. It was only 7:15 am. Kazumi just laughed her head off. It was like the old days when she had played pranks on others as she did with Yusuke.

'Boy, are my sister and Yusuke so a like' she snickered to herself, as she went back to her own room.

Nicole had to run the entire way to Meio high school. She had not yet come up with a route that would be considered a short cut. It would take her a full15 minutes to get to school. She took the only route she knew which seemed awfully long to her.

When she arrived at school she looked up at the big clock on the front of the building and realized that it was only 7:30.

'Darn it. She tricked me again. One day I'll give her a taste of her own medicine.' she fumed to herself.

The first thing she did as she entered the school was to find her way to the office. She had not received a locker number and was sure she would get it there.

As she walked to her newly assigned locker, she overheard something that peaked her interest.

"Geez, those girls act like it's been years since they last saw Shuichi." said a couple of the students walking by her.

"Pardon me, but I heard you mention a guy by the name of Shuichi. Any chance is his full name Shuichi Minamino?" Nicole asked.

"Ya I did, and ya his full name is Shuichi Minamino. What about it, because I'm free Friday night." he suggested cheesily slicking back his hair.

"Uh....... thanks I'll consider your generous offer but one other question, where am I able to find him?" she asked the guy.

"In class 214, the biology room." he answered.

She thanked her 'future date', again and dashed right to the classroom to find Shuichi. He could not be seen at first for there was a group of girls surrounding him pushing his back against the classroom wall. She could tell from where she stood he was very uncomfortable. All the girls around Shuichi seemed to need his attention. What he needed was to be rescued and the look on his face showed how desperate he was.

"Hello, my name is Nicole Gallia. It is nice to meet some of my classmates." She cheerfully announced upon her entrance.

At the sound of Nicole's voice, the mob of admirers froze. From the back of the crowd a voice could be heard, "Hello, It's nice to meet you too", said the voice politely. "But, we're going to say this just once, he's ours and you can't have him!" the voice sternly exclaimed.

"Her cousin is Yusuke Uramshi, of Team Uramshi, the famous martial artists. So unless you want to be their next opponents I would consider a less aggressive approach to her and consider being friends as a preferred alternative." Shuichi advised from behind them.

After hearing his well mannered advice the girls quickly took their seats in fear that they might actually become Team Uramshi next opponents.

"I owe you one." Nicole thanked Shuichi.

"No, its fine you owe me nothing, you distracted them from me and I did the same for you it's what friends do for each other, right?" he noted

"I guess." Nicole giggled. "So my cousin's some sort of martial artist, kind of a scary thought." she pretended concern.

"Yes, it is kind of a scary thought but only to his opponents. Well if you are joining this class we better sit down or you should get on your way." Shuichi said as he directed her to a seat in front of him.

"I am staying", she said and made herself comfortable.

The teacher walked into the room. He noticed Nicole and remembered she was new so he had her introduce herself to the rest of the class. Then the teacher began the day's lesson. The morning classes went well; Nicole and Shuichi were in most every class together during the day except for last two classes at the end. This schedule made it really easy for Shuichi to research further the aura he first felt, around her, at dinner last night and he saw to it that she did not sit too far away from him in the classes they shared.

As soon as classes were over Nicole left the building directly to go home. All of a sudden she saw a black blur flash across her eyes as she was passing through the front gates. She didn't know exactly what it may have been until she looked up and saw it standing on a tree branch in front of her. It was Hiei.

"Well, well, well, it's nice to see you again, Yusuke, oh sorry, Hiei." she smiled intentionally.

All Hiei did was glare at her and turned is nose to the air. He then made himself comfortable by sitting down on the branch apparently waiting for someone, else.

Nicole just walked away quietly laughing to herself. Her hair flowed with the movement of her laughter and her bag kept slipping off her shoulder.

When she arrived home no one was there. She had the huge empty house to herself.

Her house was like a mansion, with the most gorgeous silk blue curtains covering 4 of the largest windows a person can be greeted by as they enter. Straight ahead real leather sofas, surrounding a large stone fireplace, welcomed guests to the living room. An enormous scarlet painted dining room, that can easily seat sixteen people, was just left of the living room and a gigantic silvery white kitchen that shined with the days light was close by. In addition there were 6 bedrooms in the house, all furnished with the most comfortable beds, guaranteeing a terrific night's rest. She loved it here. It was more than just a home. It was a place where she belonged. It was a place where she found peace.

It was 1:00 pm and the janitors had locked up for the day by the time Shuichi was on his way home. Hiei jumped down from the tree and landed only inches away from his nose.

"It's nice to see you too, Hiei." said a rather happy fox demon. "By your expression, you look a little peeved off." he commented.

"Hn, come on I waited for you patiently Kurama." referring to the name he knew him as. Then he slowly walked away.

"That's kind of you Hiei, but I know that's not the real reason. I know you wanted to see my cat and you don't have the keys to my house so you waited for me." Kurama said slyly.

"Hn." was Hiei's only reply, and he began to walk faster.

Kurama continued to walk slowly. He did not feel the need to catch up to Hiei. He was caught in his own thoughts. His feelings brought him to think of Nicole. His cheeks blushed a soft shade of pink. Thinking about a girl was not like him.

'Why am I thinking of her?' he asked of himself. 'I barely even know Nicole and I am feeling an odd attachment towards her. Is it the aura that is poured from her or is it my own emotions gone haywire?' he continued thinking to himself, quite perplexed by what was going on within himself.

It's the aura. Aura's that do those things come from magical beings such as guardians and angels. I'm not sure about being an angel but she is no guardian, I know that much. Don't flatter yourself. Hiei responded to Kurama's thoughts with a demonstration of his evil third eye telepathic ability.

You're right, I flatter myself too much. Kurama thoughts answered back and picked up his pace. He just wanted to get home, if he could only be alone.

Besides school in the morning, Saturday also brought friends together. This evening the gang, which included Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan and some special guests were going over to Yusuke's for dinner and gossip. There would be no need to prepare food because pizza was on the menu, that was only a phone call away, and neither Botan nor Yusuke really knew how to cook. Yusuke spent the day straightening up the house, so there would be a smaller mess to clean up later, actually much later, as in tomorrow.

"Its 6:30 pm, when is everyone getting here?" asked an impatient Botan. She had been trailing back and forth with her long blue braid swinging from side to side.

"Botan take a pill everyone will be here, don't worry!" said Yusuke watching television while waiting for his guests to arrived. "You did, a fine job cleaning up the place and well thanks, but just relax and you will have a good time." was the last thing he heard before the doorbell rang and Yusuke turtled over to the door to welcome his guests

The first of the company to arrive were Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina.

"Heya, Yukina haven't seen or heard from you in awhile. You look well." asked Yusuke.

"Hello Yusuke, it's nice to see you too. I'm doing fine, thank you for noticing." Yukina answered knowingly in her sweet voice. Yukina was her pretty self. She wore, as expected, the same aqua green kimono she always seems to wear but what was usually her long straight green hair up in a pony tail, a perfect match for her kimono, was now two neatly flowing pigtails tied high on her head with her favourite red ribbons. Though her eyes were a fiery red they offered a cool expression when they would look at you.

The 4 of them walked right into Yusuke's living room where Botan was waiting anxiously for them. Botan rushed to hug Yukina. Who she hadn't seen in long while. With the others a simple 'hello' would seem to do.

She began the evening by offering drinks to Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Yusuke. All before the door bell rang for a second time. Now Botan went to open the door to greet more guests. There standing in the doorway was Jin, Touya, and what appeared to be Jin's girlfriend. Jin immediately introduced his friend to Botan. She welcomed the three of them and brought them into the living room to join the others.

From the hall the others could hear laugher like there was no end. Those in the living room believed Botan's excitement for the coming evening made it's self well known. No one knew exactly why the outburst, so they continued with what they were doing. That is until Botan and the others were in the living room.

"Everyone this is ... ", Botan began to speak until the sound of Kurama's coffee cup crashing to the newly cleaned wooden floor, broke her introduction.

"Reiko?" was the name that came out of Kurama's mouth and shocked face.

'Now there is a voice from the past', she thought to herself. "Yoko Kurama!" Reiko shouted also with a shocked expression on her face, but not as shocked as his.

_BubbleWheel: I guess I'll stop the chapter here. I know it's a cliffhanger, some might not like suspense, so I apologize._

_Botan: That's very true. Now can everyone please review what you think and if there are any suggestions she would really like to hear them._

_Bubble Wheel: That's quite true, Botan. Thank you all so much for reading._


	4. Reiko and Yoko

_**Crazyfaucet**__: hello everyone. WOW! I just re-found this story (made a few changes) and decided to update after 3 years. (long time eh?) Anyways, I just felt like updating. You may not see a new chapter after this anytime soon, I promise that much. It maybe another 3 years. insert laugh Hope you enjoy the chapter/story!_

_**By the way**__: changes will be made to the other chapters since the first one is extremely weak. Thank you for understanding._

_**Disclaimer**__: I have fun writing& reading stories people write but I have no rights to the title 'Yuyuhakusho'._

_Enjoy the next chapter!_

"_Blah__**"**__ talking aloud_

'_Blah__**'**__ thinking_

_ Blah telepathic conversation_

**A small recap on what has happened in the last chapter:**

----------

"_Reiko?" was the name that came out of Kurama's mouth and shocked face._

'_Now there is a voice from the past', she thought to herself. "Yoko Kurama!" Reiko shouted, also with a shocked expression on her face, but not as shocked as_ _his._

_**Love at First Sight**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hey, I just cleaned that floor," cried Botan.

"Hey, I just cleaned that mug!" Yusuke echoed.

"It is easier to replace a mug than get down and clean this floor allover again! I spent all day cleaning! Next time I will clean the mugs and _**you**_ scrub this thing" Botan continued to whine.

"Floors can be washed any time! If my mom finds out I am breaking her mugs. Well, I don't know what the heck will happen but I do know it's going to get really noisy in here." Yusuke said with a slight tremble rising in his voice.

"Why don't you two stop you're whining and clean up the mess, more action less talk. Sometimes Urameshi, you can be such a _**teenager**_." Jin spoke as he walked over from the doorway and sat down on one of Yusuke's brown, well worn sofas.

"I'm terribly sorry Botan, I didn't mean to stain the floor, if you give me something to wipe up the mess I will do it right away and Yusuke, I'll buy your mother two mugs, she will come out ahead." Kurama offered in way of apologizing for his carelessness, taking his eyes away from Reiko, for only a moment, so as to clean up his mess.

Touya by now had taken a seat next to Jin. Reiko, on the other hand was still standing, the surprise of finding Kurama being here, as well, froze her in her own footsteps.

"I see by the expression on your faces that your names were not unknown to each other I can conclude you two have met before." Yukina reasoned.

"Yes, we do know each other, don't we Yoko?" asked Reiko smiling slyly.

"How do you know each other?" Touya asked, not knowing Reiko knew Kurama.

"Maybe you can tell us the story of how the two of you are not complete strangers?" Touya asked finding some humour in all this.

"It's a story I don't think everyone in this room would like to hear or be repeated, including myself." Kurama said standing up from the floor and throwing way the remaining pieces of the broken mug.

"Oh, go ahead, it wouldn't bother me that is if you were referring to me as anyone." Jin casually responded to Kurama's objection.

"If it is difficult for you, Yoko, I would be all too happy to explain." Reiko volunteered still standing by the entrance to the room.

Kurama glared at her as if daggers were coming from his eyes.

Reiko seemed to take one step to the right, as if she could sense the knives flying toward her and then began her explanation, "In his past life when Yoko was a bandit, he had a partner in crime named Kuronue. Kuroune was a bat demon; a really sexy one at that, he was also my lover and Yoko's bestfriend.The first time Kuroune and I met was when he and Yoko were going to steal the ice queen's, Miyuki, crystal staff. It had magical powers that were quite superior to any other. I was the guard at that time and I was told to keep all invaders out but Kuroune and Yoko fooled me and I let them into palace. After they dashed out of the palace with the staff, at hand, right then and there, her majesty fired me from my post. I was forced to leave and never return again. That's when the guys felt bad, ever so slightly, and they let me travel with them. Over that time we became attached to one another, if anything happened to anyone of us we would be devastated.

The day Kuronue died, I was not allowed to go inside the Demon Palace with them.

Before they went in we said our goodbyes. I was unaware at the time that only one of the two would come back alive.When Yoko was the only one running towards me, I questioned him about what happened to the only demon that ever loved and understood me.When Yoko told me that Kuroune had died, I screamed, yelled, did everything that showed I was mad, upset, and heartbroken." Reiko said with her eyes filling up with tears.

"That's when you blamed his death on me." Kurama said, sitting on the sofa, with his head hung. "Even though I told you many times the truth, Reiko, you didn't believe me. That day, was the last time I saw you before now," Kurama continued.

"My mind was clouded with angry, so I couldn't think straight that's why I ran away. It took a couple hundred years for the truth to sink in. Now, I want to apologize for my mistake, from all those years ago. Will you accept it?" Reiko pleaded

There was silence for quite a while. No one knew if Kurama was actually thinking about it or just dragging it out to fill the air with suspense. Finally Kurama broke the silence with a yes. Reiko's eyes lit up. She was so happy that she jumped right into Kurama's arms, from her position on door frame, and hugged him tight. Reiko whispered a thank you in Kurama's ear which made his face turn a light pink, and he whispered back your welcome.

"I'm glad you two are friends now, but I'm hungry so can we please order the pizza's?" asked Yusuke after his stomach gave a very loud growl.

"There already ordered. They said it would take awhile since it is five pizzas."

Botan said with her head sticking out of the kitchen door.

"FIVE PIZZA'S…..FIVE!" Reiko exclaimed "who eats that much?!"

"……The baka, the detective, and the Irish youko." Hiei said very unmoved.

"Hiei! Don't be rude. Though they do eat a lot don't point it out." Yukina scolded her unknown sibling.

Hiei gave his predictable 'hn' got up and stood against the wall that was closest to the window and faced that way.

"Botan, does someone have to go pick up the pizzas?" Yukina asked.

"Yes" the reaper replied.

Yukina had a beautiful, big, smile on her face. "Hiei, since you were very rude…..how about you go." The ice maiden volunteered, with that gorgeous smile still on her face. Just at the sight of it Touya had been seen melting under it.

"What!" he said shocked, as he looked away from the window.

"He'd need Yusuke to accompany him though….the pizza is ordered under his name." Botan explained, happy that Yukina volunteered Hiei to go.

Hiei glared at both his sister and Botan. "I'm not going."

"Fine then all the wonderful sweet snow that's for dessert will be all for us." Botan mentioned.

The moment the word sweet snow went through Hiei's ears, he was at the front door in a flash. "Come on detective, I don't have all night." he said growing impatient.

From the kitchen you could hear two hands clapping each other, like a high five. Everyone else chuckled at the fact how important sweet snow was to Hiei. "Alright Hiei, hold your horses I'm coming just not at this very moment. Didn't you hear Botan; the pizzas will take a while." Yusuke told the impatient shorty.

"Hn. I know that, I have better hearing than you….." Hiei responded coolly

"Then why did you want to hush out of here?" Yusuke asked. Before Hiei could even open his mouth the door to Yusuke's apartment swung open almost crushing Hiei between it and the wall.

"Hey people, its Saturday night and time to PART-TY!" exclaimed a big lug-head that just happened to be named Kazuma Kuwabara. From behind Kuwabara poked the head of an averaged height brunette with big brown eyes and a very cheerful smile on. In her arms was a little blue creature named Puu.

"You baka! You almost flattened me against the wall!" Hiei started to yell at Kuwabaka.

"Wow, I didn't see you there shorty." Kuwabara said dumbfound. Hiei just rolled his eyes, opened the door walked out and closed it behind him. There was a pause before Kurama started to get up from his seat.

"I guess I'll go after him." Kurama offered. "That's not necessary Kurama, you can stay here. I'll go." Botan said taking off her apron and placing it around one of the chairs in the kitchen. "You know Hiei better than the rest of us, which surprises me that you're not just going to let him go?"

"She makes a good point, Yoko." Reiko agreed plopping her self into Jin's lap and taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist. Her legs started to hurt from standing so much. 'You're heavier than you look, Rei.' he whispered into her ear. Reiko's nails grew half and inch and she dug them right into Jin's skin. He could tell she was offended by his very realistic comment.

Touya watched the situation, hearing his comment, and snickered; trying to keep from laughing to hard. Yukina had looked up at Touya and wondered what was so funny. She was about to ask him when Kuwabara came up with not a half bad idea.

"Hey, this looks boring how about we play some sorta game? Maybe cards or monopoly?" was Kuwabara's good idea.

"That's not a half bad idea, must be your bright idea for the year. Is cards good?" Yusuke asked. They all nodded in the positive. They ended up playing Dai Hin Min/Rich man Poor man. They all played on teams of 2 except for one group of three. The groups were Yusuke and Keiko, Yukina and Touya (this made Kuwabara hurt by the way) Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara, Jin and Reiko were on another team. There was no real winner since they didn't get a chance to finish the game. When the Hiei had come back through the door he had left through 30 min. earlier. This time he had 5 boxes of pizza with him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jin drooled over all that wonderful pizza. All three were prepared to dive for it but Hiei gave them a really really really really, icy glare that read loud in clear, 'Touch-it-and-die'. All three of them gulped and stopped drooling over the 5boxes of delicious, wonderful, hot, greasy, pizza. Hiei handed the 5 boxes of wonderful, delicious pizza to Botan. (_A/n: making you hungry_?)

"Thank you Yusuke. It's nice to see that your back." she said smiling.

Hiei glared at her then gave a 'Hn', opening the top box of pizza and grabbing a slice. Then he went to go sit back on the window ledge. Botan and served the hot, greasy pizza to everyone except Hiei Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jin. The three whimpered and whined watching their precious pizza being eaten by everyone except them.

Reiko couldn't take her boyfriends whining anymore, he was acting like such a baby. So she gave him her slice. His eyes went wide and his ears shot straight up into the smallest point. "Thank you, Rei." he said like when a little kid had just received some candy. "I love you darling." "I love you too." she responded and gave him a light kiss on the head. 'He's so cute when he's happy' "Hey Yoko, are you going to finish that slice of pizza?" she asked hungrily. Kurama rolled his eyes and handed over his slice.

"Hey Keiko can I have your slice, please." Yusuke pleaded. maybe all his whining would change Keiko's mind too. "Sorry Yusuke, I'm hungry too. Just wait your turn." Keiko said harshly. Yusuke fell off the couch and onto the wood floor. Hurting his head, once he landed. He was slowly dying from hunger pains. Kuwabara tried the same tactic. "Yukina, baby, would you mind if I took that greasy slice of food off your pretty hands."

This comment made Touya feel extremely uncomfortable, since (as you can kind of tell) he had a crush on her. This comment also made Hiei burst with anger. He just couldn't take it, the way the idiot would talk to his beloved sister.

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Hiei exclaimed. All eyes where on Hiei now. "Take my slice if you want, just don't beg her for one."

"Huh, why would I want your slice shorty? Don't tell me you're giving me a peace offering?" Kuwabara said stupidly. Yusuke started to snicker as well as Kurama and Botan.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "No baka I'm not giving you a peace offering. I just don't think it would make a difference, because the same saliva would be going into that stupid big mouth of yours!" Hiei exclaimed really annoyed now. Not paying close attention to what he was saying.

Yusuke, Kurama and Botan exchanged excited glances thinking he might actually spurt out that Yukina and him where siblings. Kuwabara gave him a sideways glance confused.

Hiei couldn't believe this guy's stupidity. "You really don't get it! I'm that stupid brother she's been looking for!" he finally yelled. Everyone was wide eyed, especially Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and Yukina. Hiei finally realized what he had mumbled. "Oh crap." Tears started to form in her identical (to hiei's) red eyes. She ran up and hugged Hiei tightly. "I'm so glad I've finally found you, my brother, Hiei." she trailed off. He returned the hug. Only a little upset that he finally said told her.

Botan was ready to cry too while Kuwabara wanted to throw up. Yusuke gave Hiei and thumbs up and Kurama gave him a gentle smile. Hiei smirked. Hn. I did it. It wasn't that hard. Should have done it earlier. Hiei telepathically to Kurama.

Yes. But your enjoying Kuwabara's expression right? Kurama responded

Hn. well of course. Hiei said smirking mentally.

The night slowly came to a close. After Hiei finally confessed to his 'sibling'. They all ate pizza; Yusuke eventually got a slice, and ended up watching a movie afterward. Hiei finally got that 'sweet snow' as a reward. The only unfortunate part was that he was forced to share it with everyone else. His cold glares had no effect on these people that happened to be his friends.

As some people looked forward to the next few minutes to the movie, they were watching. Others were looking forward to tomorrow's adventures, at the picnic arranged with Nicole.

_**Crazyfaucet:**__ Please make due with the terrible ending. I was thinking really fast and didn't know what to say. I know this chapter might not be the best… and it might actually confuse the lot of you. So I apologize ahead of time. _

_I really hope you like it other wise. And thank you to my brand new reviewer. I really appreciate it._

_See you all again. _


End file.
